


Let me go

by Chiefjolras



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefjolras/pseuds/Chiefjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from Gamzee's perspective whilst being 'haunted' by The Shadow. (Beware swears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me go

He's got me.  
(I've got you)  
He's strong.  
(I'm strong)

Stronger than me. Hold me upright  
While I waste away inside.  
I'm scared,  
So scared but I'm kept in line  
By royal blood locked in a heart that's not mine, in time they'll  
Hold me together, skin us alive.  
Won't know where to run, there's nowhere to hide  
From who we are, who we're made to be  
By haemospectrums and our ancestry.  
The motherfucking horns sounding in my head-  
Try to grab my attention, but I'm better off dead.  
Where I can't hurt them, where they won't cull me,  
We'll be happy together in eternity.  
But we're caught up now, in this web of lies,  
Of deceit, we're surrounded by all Prospit's spies.  
Get your strife on, Kar, I know you want to fight  
For your moirail who's nearly lost the fight for a life  
That's his own to rule, and himself he can be,  
Fighting all his new fucking sobriety,  
So help me Karkat, dodge that club's harsh blow,  
Help me run from my own motherfucking Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm new here... I hope you like this.  
> Also, before anybody points it out; There isn't supposed to be any room to breathe in this. It's representative of Gamzee's own feeling of suffocation. And the rhythm, although it settles into a rappish beat, it's supposed to carry you quickly (helped by the lack of punctuation), again, showing how completely out of control Gamzee is.  
> Kay thanks for putting up with my obsessive literary nature ^^


End file.
